loshfandomcom-20200214-history
The Man from the Edge of Tomorrow, Pt. 1
Summary In the 41st century, the universe will be terrorized by a warrior named Imperiex. The only person standing in the way of his plans for domination is a clone of the original Superman. But, unable to defeat Imperiex and his vast army alone, the clone travels to the 31st century to recruit history's greatest super hero team, the Legion, to help fight this threat. Characters Featured Characters: * Legion of Superheroes ** Bouncing Boy ** Brainiac 5 ** Chameleon Boy ** Lightning Lad ** Timber Wolf ** Triplicate Girl Supporting Characters: * Superman X * K3NT * Superman (Hologram) Villains: * Imperiex * Destructo Bots * The Dominators (Hologram) Other Characters * Resistance fighters Locations: * Earth ** New Metropolis (31st century) *** Legion Headquarters (31st century) ** New Metropolis (41st century) Items: * Legion Flight Ring * Computo * Warp Key Vehicles: * Imperiex's command ship * Battle Cruiser Synopsis Brainiac 5 and Superman battle an army of Dominator soldiers. The super-genius throws himself into the path of a power beam, saving Superman’s life at the cost to his own. Superman defeats the army and rushes to Brainiac 5’s side, professing his admiration… and the simulation ends. Brainiac 5 emerges and the other Legionnaires, led by Lightning Lad, give him a hard time about the fact he’s been spending so much time in the simulator with Superman, who has returned to his own time. Brainiac 5 brusquely denies any affection for the Kryptonian, but they’re interrupted when a time portal opens and what appears to be Superman flies through… until they get a clearer look and it’s obvious this new arrival is similar but not the Man of Steel. The newcomer claims to be Superman, but from New Metropolis in the 41st century. He warns that the fate of the universe hangs in the balance and the Legion must go with him. The team agrees and enters the portal where they find themselves in a devastated future. An army attacks and the future Superman, Superman X, battles them. The Legionnaires join in and together they defeat the army. Brainiac 5 and Superman X are both suspicious of each other: Superman X isn’t the Legion’s Superman, and Superman X has heard of the legacy of the villainous Brainiac. A robot approaches the team and Superman refers to it as his creator, K3NT. It explains that the Legion brought peace to the galaxy but a thousand years later an intergalactic dictator, Imperiex, lay waste to civilization. K3NT found a sample of the original Superman’s DNA and cloned Superman X, calling him Kell-El. Kell-El is immune to kryptonite thanks to modifications in the cloning process, but was still unable to defeat Imperiex. The resistance decided to send him back into the past using a warp key so that he could bring the Legion to help them. Imperiex has now discovered the resistance headquarters on Earth and is closing in with a gigantic fleet. Brainiac 5 warns that they need a plan and examines Imperiex’s specifications. He determines that a magnetic pulse missile fired at the dictator’s cannon blast will defeat him. Kell-El reluctantly agrees despite his suspicions as Imperiex attacks. Imperiex prepares to fire his cannon to finish off the resistance but Kell-El deflects and Brainiac 5 fires the missile. Imperiex is seemingly defeated and the rest of his army flees back into space. However, Imperiex grabs the warp key from Kell-El and flees to its last destination: 31st century Earth. Kell-El is angry with Brainiac 5 since his plan didn’t work, and Brainiac 5 warns he can create a new warp key but it’ll take a while. It’s time they don’t have, as antimatter bubbles start forming. Brainiac 5 warns that this timeline will start to collapse before an antimatter wave as Imperiex alters their past. Brainiac 5 figures he can build another warp key but warns it will take a while. K3NT calculates they can use Imperiex’s main cruiser to open a time warp, but is then destroyed by the expanding waves of antimatter. The legion and Kell-El head to the ship and he and Brainiac 5 are forced to work together to overload the engines and create a time portal. The other Legionnaires hold off the remnants of Imperiex’s destructo-bots amidst the expanding antimatter bubbles. Triplicate Girl defeats one robot… but it grabs one of her selves and pulls it into the antimatter waves. Meanwhile, Kell-El and Brainiac 5 manage to get the portal open but Kell-El is knocked through the floor by a robot. The rest of the Legion gets through the portal and Kell-El reemerges just in time to join them. They return to the 31st century… only to find Legion Headquarters in ruins. (to be continued...) Category:Episodes Category:Season 2